Taiga Toutou
Taiga Toutou (大河滔々) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Sen Retsu Uta Ougi. It appeared again in Vocal Best. The song's title can be translated as "Surging River" or "Surging Story". It's a solo song performed by Hideo Ishikawa for one of his characters in the series, Motonari Mōri. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition: Takamitsu Shimazaki :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :気づいて欲しい :ささやかな勇気でも :束ねた時　大きな力となる :集う思い　いつかはきっと :変えてゆくだろう　時代を :近すぎては :視えない景色がある :高き尾根で　山河を眺めたなら :自分さえも　その一部だと :ふいにその胸で分るさ :人がもしも　 :一滴の水だとしたって :いつの日か　 :やがて河になり　海へと :ああ　流れてゆこうか :誰もがあの海を目指すなら :春の海へ　滔々と流れよう :争うことなく :自由に明日を夢見ながら :歩む時がいつか未来に :来ると信じながら :一人ひとり :心には国があり :築き上げた城が聳えてるだろう :そこにはそう　川がせせらぎ :夢という名の魚が :縛られずに　思うままに生きられるのなら :果てしない歴史の河へと泳ごう :ああ　流れてゆこうか :豊かなあの海の彼方へと :同じ夢を　共に探してゆこう :心をひとつに :希望を抱えて進むのなら :荒ぶる闇　乗り越えたあと :光る朝が来るさ :ああ　流れてゆこうか :誰もがあの海を目指すなら :春の海へ　滔々と流れよう :争うことなく :自由に明日を夢見ながら :歩む時代にきっと出会うと :強く誓いながら |-|Romaji= :kizuite hoshii :sasayakana yuuki demo :tabaneta toki ookina chikara to naru :tsudou omoi itsuka wa kitto :kaeteyuku darou jidai wo :chikasugite wa :mienai keshiki ga aru :takaki one de sanga wo nagameta nara :jibun sae mo sono hitotsu da to :fui ni sono mune de wakaru sa :hito ga moshimo :hitoshizuku no mizu da to shitatte :itsu no hi ka :yagate kawa ni nari umi heto :aa nagareteyukou ka :dare mo ga ano umi wo mezasu nara :haru no umi he toutou to nagareyou :arasou koto naku :jiyuu ni ashita wo yume minagara :ayumu toki ga itsuka mirai ni :kuru to shinjinagara :hitori hitori :kokoro ni kuni ga ari :kizukiageta shiro ga sobieteru darou :soko niwa sou kawa ga seseragi :yume to iu na no sakana ga :shibararezu ni omou mama ni ikirareru no nara :hateshinai rekishi no kawa heto oyogou :aa nagareteyukou ka :yutakana ano umi no kanate heto :onaji yume wo tomo ni sagashiteyukou :kokoro wo hitotsu ni :kibou wo kakaete susumu no nara :ara buru yami norikoeta ato :hikaru asa ga kuru sa :aa nagareteyukou ka :dare mo ga ano umi wo mezasu nara :haru no umi he toutou to nagareyou :arasou koto naku :jiyuu ni ashita wo yume minagara :ayumu toki ni kitto deau to :tsuyoku chikainagara |-|English Translation= :I want you to realize :Even a little courage :When gathered together, becomes a power :The unifying thought will surely, one day :Change the era :There are scenery :That you cannot see when too close :If you gaze at the mountains and rivers from a tall ridge :You’ll suddenly realize in your heart :That even you are part of it :Even if a person is a drop of water :Someday they will become a river and flow into the sea :Ah, shall we flow :If everyone is headed for that sea :Let’s flow to the spring sea :Without fighting :As we dream of tomorrow freely :As we keep believing that someday :In the future, the time to walk will come :Every single person :Has a country in their heart :A city standing, built upon supports :And there, that’s right, a river is rippled :By the fishes known as dreams :If you could live however you liked, without restraint :Then swim towards that never-ending river of history :Ah, shall we flow :To the end that rich sea and beyond :Let’s go find the same dream together :If we are to hold the same hopes and progress :In our hearts :And when we’ve surpassed the rough darkness :The bright dawn will come :Ah, shall we flow :If everyone is headed for that sea :Let’s flow to the spring sea :Without fighting :As we dream of tomorrow freely :As we vow with dedication :That we will definitely meet the era we can walk Category:Songs